Yuu
This page is Bytes Background Yuu is a shinobi from Yoshigakure. When he attended the academy, he was no good at the various arts they taught him, and as a result, struggled to graduate. After attempting over 4 more time to graduate, he finally did and earned his headband. Having achieved that, he didn't seek to rise up the ranks anymore, but took interest in a peculiar technique used by its originator, Nagare. Highly interested in its use, Yuu began studying about various metals, chemicals and even the human body itself. He would go on to learn its secrets and even expand upon its usage to the point of being able to assimilate and convert parts or his entire body into various substances, compounds, chakra's and energies. Personality Yuu is mostly to himself and won't speak in most situations unless someone asks him a question. Depending on the question, me will most likely not answer them as he takes in surrounding information and formulates his own plans. Appearance Yuu often wears a black cloak with black leather pants and boots. Across his attire are many buckles which are seals that keep his chakra hidden from his surroundings. Abilities Assimilate All Creation Technique The only legitimate technique Yuu knows, the Assimilate All Creation Technique is the sole focus of his training. Always seeking to learn more and expand on its usage, Yuu has learn how to use it to achieve an extremely wide variety of uses. He has so much mastery in its use that he can assimilate materials and energies remotely from up to 60 feet from himself, allowing him to quite literally become whatever is within range of him, even going as far as taking on the very genetics of his opponents, allowing him to use of their very abilities. He's so skilled at assimilating objects and things that he has been known to become a shadow itself, and even take on the properties of chakra. By searching Yoshigakure's archives for various information about Natural Energy and even Sage Mode, Yuu would ultimately go on to be able to use the energy to further enhance his technique, despite not being a Sage. His skill has went to such a tier that he can assimilate, replicate and generate anything he has ever assimilated previously, as well as disassemble molecules and even chakra into its base components, allowing him to use them as well. Due to this, his body is no longer normal and he doesn't need to eat, sleep or preform actions that normal humans have to. He is also able to reassemble his body on the atomic and subatomic level, making his extraordinarily difficult to kill. He has employed a seal to protect his soul(s) from harm and eradication. Because his body is no longer flesh and bone, he is effectively immune to genjutsu, as his lacks a chakra pathway system, though he still has use of chakra. This is further reinforced by his naturally fluxing Yin-Yang Release chakra. His modified anatomy is similar to that of a Zetsu. Through the Assimilate All Creation Technique, when he completely mends with something, he can gain full control over it as an extension of his body without further chakra consumption or use on his part, making it an excellent ability in battle, allowing him to use the Earth as an extension of his body, or even inorganic matter. Because he can fully control his molecules, and possesses the ability to merge with objects, he can fuse his body with the opponents before breaking himself down, in-turn, breaking them down on the molecular level as well before reassembling himself, killing them. Due to his unique mastery over the Assimilate All Creation Technique, Keiku eventually taught Yuu how to harness the DNA his assimilates by teaching him the basics of the Strange Transmission Distant Shadow to enhance his own unique application of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. Because he can assimilate another beings DNA from a distance, Yuu combines it with himself to achieve a wide variety of applications. Combining the techniques of multiple shinobi together make him an excellent support specialist in battle, able to adapt and combine skills on the spot to best opponents, creating countermeasures by modifying their own techniques and using them against them. When combined with his unique Chimera Sage Mode, the effects of his techniques are boosted several fold, allowing more versatility. After becoming one with space itself, Yuu is able to effectively control it on a whim, allowing him to warp space to his liking. Using this, he is able to spatially displace objects, alloing him to cut through people and objects without resistance with no chances of it being blocked by removing slivers of space. Through its use, he can control the placement of matter and objects, allowing him to instantaneously move things from one location to another, even himself. By displacing space from a remote location to his current location, he can create powerful shock-waves that can deal heavy damage to opponents, quite literally giving them no time to react. He has even show the feat of being able to control the space around himself, causing objects to simply move around him as well as keeping objects at a distance by constantly adding space between him and his opponent at a steady rate, or displacing space, keeping his opponent from escaping. This ability alone makes him a deadly force to be reckoned with. Being an absolute master of this ability, he can even teleport wounds and diseases from the body, and even teleport select objects by simply choosing the target and either mentally selecting the location, uttering the location or simply willing it. He can also extend this control to the point that he can control the very space around him, being in control of who or what is able to teleport or even making it to where no one but himself is capable of teleportation. Planeswalking becomes possible with this extension of his harnessed ability, as he can teleport to other planes of existence outside of known existence, as Obito Uchiha achieved. He is able to remotely summon and place the soul of others into another body by teleporting the soul in question from the Pure Land into a body of his choosing. He is even capable of reading one's thought by teleporting a copy of his consciousness into the targets mind. Through it, he is able to even transfer his consicousness and abilities into another being when needed or teleport the very mental condition of himself or others into another being. It is unable to affect elemental teleportation. In its entirety, Yuu is granted absolute access, being able to teleport to any place, time or location, even if it isn't physical, like teleporting his mind into the opponents heart to know what they are feeling. Due to him only manipulating space itself, it makes him unaffected by abilities that nullifies the use of space-time ninjutsu. This also holds true because its not actually a space-time ninjutsu he's using to achieve the desired affects, but him becoming one with space and time itself. Within all respect, this allows him to be omnipresent and even outside of existence by him placing himself their at will. By extension, he can control the existence of objects, being able to create from nothing and destroy from creation itself, though he must exist to do so and can seemingly do so infinitely by accessing the entropy of the universe, or by accessing the infinite zero-point energy it has within, among other sources of energy. By becoming one with time, he is able to control the flow of time itself, without manipulating space. Usingthis, he can time travel, though he hasnt explored this field greatly. He has noted that its very complex to achieve but not outside his of his ability to achieve. ~More To Come~ Assimilate: Consumption After physically incapacitating his target, Yuu places his hand on the targets body, preferably the head or chest, before assimilating the targets body into himself. As this process occurs, the targets soul will merge with and become part of Yuu's own, under his complete control, unable to regain control and retaliate. Because the Assimilation All Creation Technique takes on the properties of other things, Yuu can cause his body to not reject the assimilated material and it will become his, permanently to control as he gains the targets genetics, memories, knowledge and abilities. The absorption process occurs in a matter of minutes. Assimilate: Horizon By taking on the properties of the his surroundings and certain techniques, Yuu is able to achieve a wise variety of functions. During his battle with a certain opponent, Yuu was lucky enough that his opponent was aiming for his head instead of his entire body, and in the process, his advanced usage of Assimilation All Creation allowed him to assimilate the surrounding space itself. By using Horizon, Yuu treats his entire body like a gravitational singularity, allowing him erect a barrier around him that pulls everything within the vicinity into towards him. This space extends out to approximately 45 feet from himself at half its power, while at full power, it extends up to 90 feet from his body, while at normal proportions. When enhanced by Natural Energy, this range is vastly extended. When enhanced completely with Senjutsu chakra, it vastly increases its range several fold and escape its literally impossible. Yuu has noted that when he first began using the technique, he had amateur control of the barrier space, but as he began practicing with it, he gained more control over it to the point of being able to affect objects with such pull that escape becomes literally impossible, as anything that crosses the barrier will be under so much gravity that they are instantly atomized. When using these technique from his body, his body is essentially a singularity, making him immune to attacks, quite literally making his body a point of no return, able to absorb any and everything with no harm to himself. An observer watching this technique activate will notice an absolute black sphere appear instantly, as light can't escape to enter the observers eyes to allow them to see what's occurring. Anything falling towards this sphere will seem to take forever to do so before suddenly disappearing after a prolonged period of time. Since he becomes the singularity upon activation, if he modifies the barrier space to his bodies contours, he becomes something you don't want to get near. Assimilate: Reverse Horizon By reversing the chakra within his body when using Horizon, is gives rise to a new ability, the Reverse Horizon. The Reverse Horizon is the opposite of Horizon but with the same function. Just as objects can't escape Horizons singularity, objects can't ever reach the Reverse Horizons singularity. Due to its gravitationally repulsive nature out to a certain distance, Yuu can use it as a defense, just as Horizon is an offense. It has the same distance parameters are its counterpart technique. From an observers point of view, when this technique is used, the only thing they will see is absolute white light, as nothing can truly reach the sphere erected around Yuu as space-time itself is warped around him. Since he becomes the singularity upon activation, if he modifies the barrier space to his bodies contours, he becomes a target impossible to hit by any and all means. Yuu is able to completely erase his presense and chakra by assimilating his surroundings, blending himself into the background by becoming part of it. By using it on Natural Energy, he can become "nature itself" and manipulate the environment as if it was an extension of his very body. Using this method, he has also been known to become living space itself, allowing him a form of instantaneous movement to destinations and back. Through this, he is able to warp space-time to a much greater extent and even extend the range of his other techniques exponentially. When merged with the land itself, it allows him to move extremely fast by using it as a "freeway" so to speak, traveling to his intended destination miles away in seconds. ~'MORE TO COME'~ Techniques Assimilated '' Under Construction '' Visual Perception Yuu has immense visual perception, and it is of such quality that if willed to, he can enhance his eye sight to allow him to see on the molecular level, while giving him the ability to seemingly view it from a great distance. From a simple glance of a technique, he can deduce its function within seconds, allowing him to replicate it with 98% proficiency without having to literally copy his opponent. This was developed over years of training with other shinobi within Yoshigakure's Time Dilation Chamber, training for decades in the course of months. With his enhanced visual preception, Yuu is able to see through solid objects to identify opponents. He is able to identify them via their chakra, and even their very soul, via seperated their spiritual and physical energy and analyzing it. By analyzing the essence of his opponent before hand, Yuu is able to correctly calculate where they will appear within the space-time continuum. Knowledge Yuu possesses incrediably in-depth knownledge of the elements as well as many basic and highly unique and specialized techniques, allowing him to identify on the spot interesting techniques being used by his opponents. He has excellent memory, so he can deduce what he sees from sight alone with a margin of 96 percent accuracy. He can replicate objects from memory of copying them the first time. ITs similar to a pottery maker, memorizing the technique of shaping the clay at hand to replicate shape and intricate designs, getting better each time it occurs. Extrasensory Perception Yuu has a unique form of sensing. He is able to sense the differences in life force among individuals and can even tell identicle people apart. This abilities extends across different dimensions, allowing him to even detect people within another dimension. Because all living things possess some form of life energy, there is no way to evade it. He's so skilled in sensing that he can sense individuals several hundred kilometers away with pinpoint accuracy, and can even tell if someone is dying or is under the effects of certain techniques. Lightning Release Fuinjutsu Extending his signature technique to Fuinjutsu, Yuu has created what some may view as a highly powerful sealing technique, the All Absorbing Assimilation Body (全吸 同化体, Zenkyuu Doukatai). This is a powerful Fūinjutsu developed by Yuu to achieve a certain goal. That goal as of right now is a secret, but this technique is "only the beginning..." he stated. Focusing on the Assimilate All Creation Technique, Yuu has taken it to its pinnacle. Being able to absorb, adapt, and evolve to a wide variety of things he encounters at will, Yuu literally becomes the embodiment of reactive adaptation. Being able to absorb and assimilate objects into himself without harm, and using it as his own, that is what he created this technique for. The extent of this technique is so great, that even seals used against him fail, making him extremely dangerous in his own right. Absorbing and assimilating the seal willingly on contact with his body allows Yuu to become a living seal, being able to spread across the landscape, engulfing any and everything in his path, sealing it away. Using this technique, he can also seal matter away before assimilating it into himself for further use. This makes him highly dangerous and effectively immune to any and all seals, as he is able to assimilate them and become them on contact. *Singularity Seal The Singularity Seal is a unique seal developed by Yuu to protect him and his abilities from being copied, mimicked, duplicated or replicated. MORE INFO SOON Physical Clone Technique Through use of the physical clone technique, Yuu is able to create exact replicas of himself that follow his very will. He also uses infuses them with his opponents chakra to replicate them as well, as he believes "People are their own worst enemy". Due to this philosophy, Yuu has employed methods to even counter himself in cases where he may be cloned. Shadow Soul-Sync Absorption By channeling his chakra into his shadow, or physically replicating his shadow via is Assimilate All Creation Technique, Yuu is able to achieve a wide variety of effects. Linking his own with adjacent shadows, he can make his own stronger, and even link it with his opponents. After the link is established, he can absorb the opponents physical and spiritual energy, as well as their chakra at a constant rate. Because of this technique, Yuu's shadow isn't like a Nara Clan members shadow, as it can interact with objects without objects being able to interact with it. He is able to toggle his shadow, as well as make it pitch black or blinding bright to observers, or even make it disappear altogether, making him shadowless. As a byproduct of this ability, he can absorb the shadows of other objects, physically removing them from the said objects to enhance his own, submerge opponents, projectiles and techniques into his incorporeal shadow and even use it as a portal to a unique unique dimension. He can even make the shadows of others a portal itself, taking them into his dimension. Within this dimension, nothing can survive long, as they will be corroded by its harsh environment, regardless of composition or material. This is because the dimension itself was only meant for Yuu. The portal itself fits to Yuu's physical bodily dimensions, and due to its properties, if one remains inside the dimension for longer than ten seconds, while its open or closed, they will die as a result. Due to this dimension existing on another plane of existence, escape from it via space-time ninjutsu is impossible. *'Shadow Controlling Possessed Souls' After studying Hidan's Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood technique from archives, Yuu decided to make a unique technique based off his Shadow Soul-Sync Absorption Technique. Dubbed Shadow Controlling Possessed Souls, it's a deadly technique. After linking his shadow to the opponents, Yuu absorbs some of their spiritual energy, allowing him to fin their souls within Souls' Paradise more easily and quickly. Upon locating their souls, the shadow of the targets that he obtained spiritual energy from will glow blinding bright, though Yuu is unaffected by the light. At the same time, unknowingly to his targets, his body will assimilate their souls. At this point, any damage of effects intended for Yuu will be null and void and instead, will be inflicted on the targets soul directly, which can prove easily fatal for them. Despite its power, the technique only lasts five minutes before it ends and remains on cool-down for one minute. Chakra and Natural Energy Yuu has chakra levels slightly above average when he first started the academy. Over time, his chakra volume and density has only grown stronger. He been known to use others chakra by assimilating it into himself, using their own chakra as if it was his own, without them having any further control over it or suffering adverse effects from using it. Currently, his chakra is comparable to a tailed beast in density and volume, mainly due to him training his body constantly. Chakra and Natural Energy have always been intertwined since the beginning. By assimilating Natural Energy into his body and syncing it with his spiritual and physical energies, Yuu has gained access to Senjutsu chakra without actually having a senjutsu master teach it to him. After quickly learning how to balance it with his chakra after nearly turning himself to stone 3 times, he finally grasped the concept and could use Senjutsu properly without having to worry about turning to stone. Over time, he learned to boost the effects of his various abilities he gained from nature, even going as far as combining the use of his signature technique with senjutsu to enhance his others abilities on the spot, allowing him unparalleled access to their power. By assimilating their DNA from a distance, he gains their memories and can use their techniques as if they were his own with impressive proficiency. Uchujutsu Tapping into his heritage while sparring with Keiku one day, Yuu questioned his empowered body, in which Keiku replied was Cosmic Energy, the basis of Uchujutsu. Yuu uses this energy to disrupt other energies and empower himself. He hasn't shown any uses for it to create techniques. Body Modification Over the course of 20 years, Yuu has studied a very wide variety of animals and assimilated key strands of their DNA into his own, allowing him to modify his body in any given situation to gain the advantage by using their unique traits and enhancing them with his own abilities for a further advantage. This effectively makes Yuu unpredictable in combat and makes it nearly impossible for a single opponent to adapt to any style he has to offer. Plant DNA Assimilated *Machineel ** Blind Inducement By replicating the wood of the Manchineel down to its exact makeup and burning it to create smoke, which is then blown towards the enemy, Yuu can cause blindness. It is especially useful against Dojutsu users and shinobi that rely on eyesight. Animal DNA Assimilated * Bat **'Echolocation and High Frequency Sound Wave Production' Bat DNA grants Yuu the ability to use Echolocation for sensing and the ability to produce high frequency sound waves capable of injuring the opponents ears as well as paralyzing them while disrupting techniques that require active attention. Using sound itself, he cangenerate sonic, supersonic, hypersonic and even transonic waves to deal with foes on all fronts, with enough power to shatter very durable materials and metals with ease, though the vibrations sent through them. MORE TO COME * Dragonfly **'Enhanced Visual Capabilities, Accelerated Perception and Flight' From Dragonfly DNA, Yuu is granted several abilities. The first one is enhanced visual capabilities. His eyes gain a lens over them with thousands of ommatidum, literally allowing him to see the slightest of movements from thousands of different angles. The exact number of ommatidum he has isn't known, but its a little over 32,000. His "compound eyes" can't be distinguished from his normal eyes, due to their design and configuration. It also enhanced his already powerful and highly advanced perception even further. Stemming from the dragonfly, Yuu is able to produce 4 long and slinder wings that enable him to fly at speeds in excess of several hundred miles an hour. Though it does allow him to fly quite fast, it doesn't allow him to fly his fastest. * Hydra Micro Organism **'Biological Replication via Budding, Regeneration and Biological Immortality' Through study of the Hydra micro organism, Yuu has learned that when well feed, they can reproduce an exact copy of by producing a bud. A new bud can be produced every two days in Hydra. After assimilating the Hydra's DNA into himself, he is capable of producing a exact biological clone of himself in at most 2 minutes. He also studied their biological immortality trait, which is caused by their cells telomeres being able to regenerate, allowing for limiteless cell division. With this, he also gained the ability to revert to a previous stage in life with all his knowledge and capabilities, allowing him to literally make himself look young or old at will. * Ascidicea **'Biological Cloning via Budding' Through study of the Ascidiacea, aka the Sea Squirt, Yuu can reproduce via asexual reproduction. With a few minutes, the buds, storage cells can develop within the stolons and, when sufficiently separated from the Yuu, will grow into a new, fully developed Yuu, indistinguishable from the original. * Annelida and Planaria **'Immense Regeneration' Studying the regenerative properties of the Planaria, Yuu discovered that when they are split in half vertically or horizontally, each half will regenerate into a new indivudial. In certain Amphibians, they have clusters of stem cells, allowing for highly advanced regeneration. Immediately after being hurt, these stem cells migrant to the damaged area and begin regenerating the body part, including tissue and organs. Upon integrating various DNA into himself, Yuu gained access to these abilities but on a much higher level. * Mimic Octopus and Blue-ringed Octopus **'Camoflage Inducement, Skin Texture Modification and Vemon Secretion' Through it, he has gained the ability to change the color and very texture of his skin, allowing him to literally blend in with his environment by bending light around him. After training in use of this ability, he has such mastery that he can imitate objects and even people down to the last detail, making him perfect at espionage and spying. Stemming from the Blue-ringed Octopus is a deadly vemon 1,200 times as deadly as cyanide, Tetrodotoxin. After being exposed to this deadly toxin, the opponent will experience motor paralysis and respiratory arrest, leading to cardiac arrest within minutes. It also causes nausea, respiratory arrest, heart failure, total paralysis and blindness within those minutes and will lead to death soon after. Because no antivenom is available, it increases the risk of death exponentially. * Brown Recluse Spider **'Hemotoxic Vemon' From the Brown Recluse, Yuu gained the ability to produce a highly necrotic hemotoxic vemon that induces Necrosis in all flesh he touches, via millions of microscopic, highly specialized mandibles and the maxillae capable of piercing the toughest of skin on contact, allowing him to inject the target with the deadly vemon before it spreads across the targets skin and flesh. * Necrotizing Fasciitis **'Highly Evolved Necrosis' After studying the microorganism, Yuu has highly fascinated. Through assimilation and modification of its DNA, Yuu has developed a strain of Necrotizing fasciitis, or NF, that is capable of liquefying flesh and causing it to fall off within seconds of exposure. Yuu typically employs is use in water release techniques, and its mortality rate through evolution is increased from its previous, unevolved rate of 73% when untreated, to 100 percent this new strain, within seconds of exposure. Having tested it out on goons and bandits, Yuu has noted that it can rubberize and liquefy all flesh and muscle from a target in at least 5 seconds, before it reduces the target to nothing more than a bloody skeleton and a puddle of fleshly goop. * Golden Silk Orb-Weaver and Darwin's Bark Spider **'Spider Silk Creation' Through it, he has gained the ability to produce natures most strongest webbing. It is over ten times stronger than kevlar armor of the same size. * Tree Frog **'Body Temperature Modulation' Using DNA from its various species, Yuu gained the ability to modulate his body temperature, making him completely undetectable via thermal imaging and thermal vision. * Peacock Mantis Shrimp **'Punch Speed, Movement Speed, Visual Enhancements' Through its DNA, Yuu has gained the ability to hit an object to produce cavitation, up scaled massively. This ability is powerful enough to rend steel apart in several swift blows. His eye sight was also enhanced to the point of being able to see polarized light and much more colors than humans are visually capable of. He gained extremely accurate depth perception and the ability to strike targets at speeds three and a half times faster than a lightning strike with an after-shockwave, allowing him to even keep up with and even hit users Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Applying this muscle change to the muscle in his legs allows him to be up to 3.5 times faster than users of the said mode as well, without need for chakra enhancement. By changing his bodily functions, he can immediately dissipate any lactic acid formed from preforming such a maneuver multiple times in quick succession. ** Strength and Punch Force Enhancement Due to Yuu himself being approximately 21.463 times large than Peacock Mantis Shrimp, along with his ability to modify his body to fit a given situation, his punch force is that much more stronger than a mantis shrimps. His hands themselves can with with a blinding quickness at an acceleration of 223,215.2 g (2,189,226 m/s2 or 7,190,105 ft/s2) and speeds of 493.649 m/s from a standstill, allowing him to literally hit opponents before they have time to think, or even knew what hit them. His punches strike to rapidly that they generate cavitation bubbles between his fists and the struck area, causing cavitation forces that can completely disintegrate steel while producing instantaneous forces of 32,194.5 g's on the opponents body, making them feel as if gravity was 32,194.5 times as great as it in on earth, quite literally making it nearly impossible for the opponents to survive it. The impact also causes a secondary shockwave capable of killing the target as well, via dishing out two hits with once strike; first by the punch and then by the cavitation bubble that immediately follows. Even if the first strike misses, the resulting shockwave is capable of killing the target, even from long distance. **Yuu's Punch Force: 0.5 x 0.5 x 493.649^2 = 60922.3338003 60922.3338003 kg = 134310.755 lbs A single punch is about 0.5 pounds of TNT Yuu can dish out 3 hits in 1 millisecond; 1.5 pounds of TNT. In a single second, Yuu can dish out 3,000 punches with the equivalent of 1,500 pounds of TNT, with 1 fist. In short, 1 of Yuu's punches last about 0.000166666667 seconds without drawing back; 0.0003 when drawing back, allowing him to dish out 3,000 hits a second. * Flea ** Leg Muscle Enhancement Taking attributes from the Flea, Yuu is able to modify the muscles within his legs to achieve what has amazed people for a long time, the fleas jump height. It allows him to jump up to one hundred times his own height in a single leap. * Camponotus Saundersi ** Explosion Inducement After studying the Camponotus Saundersi, also known as the Blast Ant, Yuu learned that as a last resort, they are able to self-destruct via contracting their abdominal muscles, which rupture their poison-filled mandibular glands. This releases a glue like substance with corrosive properties. After assimilating its DNA into himself, Yuu evoled this ability. After making direct contact with a living object, Yuu can inject them with the corrosive, explosive chemical his body is capable of producing, causing the targets body to explode from the inside out in a very violent fashion; akin to that of a bomb. * Emerald Cockroach Wasp ** Mind Control Taking attributes from the Emerald Cockroach Wasp, Yuu gained the ability to inject his opponent with a chemical that destroys the fight-or-flight response and escape reflex, quite literally turning the target into a mindless slave for his own usage. After injecting them, he can give them mental or physical commands and they will carry it out without question, while not even paying any mind to anyone elses command. This method requires direct contact on the targets head to be used. * Tardigrade ** Highly Evolved Extremophile Integrating Tardigrade DNA into himself and evolving it to extremes, Yuu is capable of surviving and even living in all types of extreme conditions, making him a true extremophile. * Dung Beetle ** Extreme Strength. Integrating Dung Beetle DNA into himself, Yuu is able to pull immense amounts of weight with little problem. Male horned dung beetles were able to pull and even lift 1,141 times their own body weight at its normal size. Yuu is 35.2 times larger than a Dung Beetle lifting 1,141 times its body weight. This turns into Yuu lifting a total of 35.2 times the lifting amount of a dung beetle; Yuu lifting 40,163.2 his own weight, which amounts to Yuu lifting a total of 10,763,737.6 lbs. Over time, this has become Yuu's natural lifting amount, though with training, it can be extended. * Extraterrestrial Virus ** '''Blood Clotting and Granulation Exploring the depths of space with his mastered technique, Yuu stumbled upon a unique, alien virus. It effectively clots all of the blood in a targets body and granulates it into powder, killing the host in seconds. Yuu would ultimately go on to integrate the viruses DNA into himself, effectively becoming immune to its effects. He can apply the effects via a simple scratch to the target, or make it airborne, taking effect upon being inhaned or even infiltrating the pores of the target. Yuu has shown the ability to evolve the virus further to adapt to different opponents. * Mosquito ** Mouthpart Creation Able to create millions of extremely hard and highly durable maxilla across his body, especially on the palms of his hands, Yuu is able to use these flat, toothed "blades" to inject and draw out blood from the opponent without them being aware of it. He uses it for a host of applications invloving his other capabilities, in everything from injecting vemon and poison into the opponent, to taking blood samples from them with a simple touch. * Botulinum Toxin The most deadly toxin know to man and for a reason. With the lethal dose being 1.3–2.1 ng/kg intravenously or intramuscularly, and 10–13 ng/kg when inhaled. 1 teaspoon of botulinum is enough to kill 1.2 billion people. It also causes permanent paralysis via permanent damage to the synapse within the body. If need be, Yuu can evolve the Botulinum toxin to be more resilient and immune to eradication efforts. Compounds and Substances Yuu has created a number of unique substances and compounds capable of affecting living organisms in a number of ways. Through select and highly advanced engineering and testing, Yuu is effectively immune to any and all compounds and substances he creates. He has enginnered all of his compounds and substances to be able to withstand incredibly high and low temperatures. These temperatures are a closely guarded secret that no one else knows except Yuu himself. * Hydrogen Cyanide **'Human Poisoning' Cyanide ions interfere with iron-containing respiratory enzymes. It causes rapid breathing, weakness, nausea and vomiting, restlessness, headache, rapid heart rate•, and dizziness. A large amount of cyanide by any route/method may cause convulsions, loss of consciousness, low blood pressure , lung injury, slow heart rate •and respiratory failure leading to death. *VX] **'Nerve Agent' The worlds most powerful nerve agent. VX is an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, i.e., it works by blocking the function of the enzyme acetylcholinesterase. Normally, an electric nerve pulse would cause the release of acetylcholine over a synapse that would stimulate muscle contraction. The acetylcholine is then broken down to non-reactive substances (acetic acid and choline) by the acetylcholinesterase enzyme. If more muscle tension is needed the nerve must release more acetylcholine. VX blocks the action of acetylcholinesterase, thus resulting in initial violent contractions, followed by sustained supercontraction restricted to the subjunctional endplate sarcoplasm and prolonged depolarizing neuromuscular blockade, the latter resulting in flaccid paralysis of all the muscles in the body. Sustained paralysis of the diaphragm muscle causes death by asphyxiation. *Batrachotoxin Integrating Poison Dart Frog DNA into himself, Yuu is able to produce Batrachotoxin. With a does the equivalent of 2 grains of table salt being enough to kill a man, it acts as a neurotoxin, causing paralysis and as a cardiotoxin, directly effecting the heart muscles. This makes death almost inevitable within a matter of minutes. *XG87 XG87 is a unique, synthetic drug of his own creation designed to shinobi with enhanced senses. The drugs will affect their senses, speed up their senses by an extraordinarily immense magnitude, while also slowing down the body by an equal amount, to the point where stimuli on the body will take seemingly forever to catch up with their senses, causing to body to move as if it was in slow motion. This drug can be modified into various forms to affect the opponent and Yuu is able to change and even mutate the composition directly, even if its within the opponents system. *CD 01-B A highly effective vemon that causes the inter-skeletal cartilage to dissolve, causing a persons body frame to go completely limp. Yuu is then able to *Wrath A neurotoxin that causes one's blood vessels to strangle one's own brain, killing them within minutes. *SNT A unique, synthetic toxin developed by Yuu. Being able to be dispersed and spread numerous ways, it is extremely dangerous due to its effects. Due to the human brain being equipped with a natural mechanism that prevents the body from harming itself, such as the hand naturally and quickly drawing back from a source of heat that's too hot. This is controlled by a combination of electrochemical signals in the brain. The blocking of neurotransmitters by specific toxins can cause different effects. This neurotoxin flips the function of that mechanism, blocking neurotransmitters in a unique order, causing the target to actually kill themselves. To make it more effective, Yuu enhanced it further to block the pain receptors within the targets entire body, so they won't know that what they are doing is in fact hurting them, due to not feeling it. He also integrated a unique function stemming from the venom on the Emerald Wasp, which will destroy the flight-or-fight section of the brain, putting them under his control, allowing him to decide the final actions that will lead to their demise. He is able to make this neurotoxin airborne, waterborne or even turn it into a form of energy, amount other things. Enhanced Body Assimilating a unique element from Keiku, the man told Yuu that it was Immutnium, an advanced, synthetic element Keiku himself created through the use of Suuryuuken. The element itself can't be affected on the atomic level by outside forces and the user can modify or completely changes its properties in an instant to fit a given situation when needed. Yuu eventually integrated it into his very skeleton and throughout his entire body. Using this newfound element, Yuu is able to configure his entire body to generate various forces as well as emit and absorb and even convert forces and energies, among many other uses. He has utilized it on multiple occasions to generate more of the element itself. Through its use, he can modify its density, mass, viscosity, as well as other physical and even chemical properties, among other things, allowing the user to achieve nearly limitless applications, on and off the battlefield. Due to the nature of the element he absorbed, he has extreme regenerative abilities without having to use chakra to accelerate his healing, as it can be modified to the level of Healing Power, and even far beyond it. Due to Yuu's modified and enhanced body, his consciousness and memories are guarded and completely protecte, making the act of obtaining information from him next to impossible. ~''MORE TO COME~ Summons While Yuu has an animal contract, he also shares a non-blood contract with Keiku Uchiha, his partner and best friend. His summoning animal is the Ultimate Summoning Beast. His way of summoning is different from traditional methods, as he simple distorts space itself to bring them to his location in an instant, without having to use Space-Time Ninjutsu. SSSA.jpg|Shadow Soul-Sync Absorption Yuu'sPortal.jpg|Yuu's Personal Dimension Yuu'sPortal2.jpg Yuu'sPortal3.jpg Yuu'sPortal4.jpg Gallery Role Plays *Tengetsu Tournament **Tengetsu Games: Masayoshi vs Yuu *Golden Darkness **Yuu will escape Zetsu's forces in Konoha with his partner Keiku Uchiha. After rendezvous with Kei and his forces, they will send Yuu in as an undercover Zetsu (Tobi Zetsu) to gain info on Black Zetsu and his forces, as well as plans * Tag Team Role Plays **Battle of the Millennium Relationships Yuu isn't the type to form relationships with many people and prefers to keep his friend circle small. Despite this, he did befriend Keiku Uchiha/Dreamscape in Yoshigakure, and they have kept ties ever since with the man. This was after their intense fight. Yuu has a unique seal which is linked to Keiku's Juryokuido technique, and when activated, it spontaneously transfers Yuu to his location. Statistics {| style="border:3px outset #F5F5F5; background-color: Black; ; color:white" width="100%" ! colspan="2" width="85%" style="padding-top: 5px; padding-bottom: 4px; background-color: #fb9800; ; color:white; font-size:150%; "|Roleplay Information ---- |- |style="height:200px; overflow:auto;"| '''Name: Yuu' Age: 18 Height: 7'.04" (214.63 cm) Weight: 220 lb (99.79 kg) 02:33, August 3, 2015 (UTC) |-| Normal Stats = *Yuu's Normal Statistics |-| Natural Energy = *Natural Energy boosts his capabilities by a factor of 3. |-| Sage Mode = *Chimera Sage Mode boosts Yuu's capabilities by a factor of 6. |-| Cosmic Energy = *Cosmic Energy boosts Yuu's capabilities by a factor of 10. Category:Male Category:Uzushiogakure Resident Category:Yoshigakure Resident Category:Genin Category:Missing-nin